


Don't Play Dumb With Me

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [34]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Kissing, M/M, Mandy finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt: </strong>You should write something where Mandy finds out about Ian and Mickey by seeing or overhearing a cute interaction and then talks to them about it. Please?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Play Dumb With Me

Mandy came home from the store carrying food for dinner, if she didn’t make it then no one would. She was early, skipping school because frankly she just couldn’t be bothered. Besides, Ian had skipped for some reason and school was always crappier without him.

He wouldn’t tell her where he was going and it bugged her a little but everyone had their own secrets. She came in through the kitchen door and dumped all the groceries on the bench. Mickey was home so she went to go and ask him if he was hungry. Just before she got to the door she heard voices and really, really, didn’t want to interrupt Mickey in his room with a girl.

Only it didn’t sound like he had a girl in there… it sounded like…

"You are out of your mind Gallagher." Mickey’s voice rang out.

"Oh come on Mick, you’ve done it before." Ian teased.

 _I didn’t even think they were friends,_ Mandy thought.

"Yeah, like twice." Mickey said.

"And what, you didn’t like it?" Ian asked.

"No, I just…"

"What is it Mickey?" Ian asked, his voice sweet like the caring guy he was and it still wasn’t making sense to Mandy.

"I just don’t do that."

"Are you trying to tell me that you’ve never really kissed anyone before?" Ian asked and Mandy clapped a silent hand to her mouth.

_Holy good God, Mickey?_

"Kissed you didn’t I?" Mickey grumbled.

"Yeah, because you were jealous. Come on, I know you like it."

"I told you, I don’t do that."

"Maybe, but you want to."

Mandy had heard enough, she couldn’t believe it, Mickey and Ian? How the he’ll had they kept that a secret? How long has it been going on? She had so many questions.

She headed back to the kitchen to start cooking and made sure to be as loud as possible. It was another few minutes - 17 to be exact - before they came out, standing with enough space between them to drive a small car.

"Oh hey Ian, didn’t know you were here." She said.

He shrugged, “Yeah, Mickey leant me some stuff so I was just bringing it back.”

Mandy nodded a little without looking up. “So, that what you’ve… been doing all day?”

Ian and Mickey gave each other a look that they thought Mandy didn’t see and she slammed the pot down on the bench.

"How could you not tell me?" She said.

"The fuck you talking bout Mandy?" Mickey asked.

"Don’t play dumb with me, I heard you two before. You’re together aren’t you?"

"You don’t know what you’re talking about so keep your fuckin’ mouth shut." Mickey said, shoving past her to get a beer from the fridge.

"Mickey…" Ian said quietly.

"Don’t." He said forcefully and glared over at him.

Mandy just rolled her eyes. “I don’t give a shit Mickey, I’m just a little taken by surprise. I mean _fuck,_ how long has this been going on?”

Mickey was shaking his head, not looking at either of them because he physically couldn’t will himself to do it.

"Not helping Mandy…" Ian whispered. "Mickey, come on, you really think Mandy is going to say anything? She’s been pretending to be my girlfriend since before we even got together-" Mickey glared at him after that word so Ian changed it up. "Since before anything happened."

"Mickey… Mick I don’t care, and I’m not going to say anything. Its none of my fucking business anyway." She walked over to him and put her arm on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

He flinched a little but didn’t pull away, he just sighed and furrowed his brow. “Whatever, just don’t try talking to me about it.” He said.

She looked over to Ian who mouthed ‘tell you later’ before playing with his hands in case Mickey had seen. 

"Okay, fine, you guys hungry?" Mandy said, trying to move on and break Mickey’s silence.

"Starving." Ian said.

"Who said you were staying?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"I’m hungry… there’s food… why would I not stay?" Ian smiled.

"You can eat and leave." Mickey said.

"I thought you said-"

"Hey, hey, just because she thinks she knows shit doesn’t mean she fuckin’ _wants_ to.” He said and Ian laughed.

"Yeah, well you do have a dirty mouth." Mickey rolled his eyes and Mandy slammed the pot down again.

"One and _only_ time I’m going to side with my brother, Ian.” She said.

Ian laughed and Mickey even managed a smile. It still made his stomach turn to have someone else know about them but Mandy lied, she was _always_ on Mickey’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a fic with the scene from inside Mickey's room for Day 8?
> 
> *there would be a lot of kissing*


End file.
